Dark's Return
by BlueBird325
Summary: Set after anime. Daisuke's class are discussing what happened that night, much to Daisuke's embaressment and amusement, when Dark himself shows up! One-shot for now, might continue it if I have time...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! In this fic, Daisuke's class discuss what might have happened to Dark, then he shows up! Set after Anime. I may continue this, but I'll leave it as a one-shot until I'm sure.**

**I don't own DN Angel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark's Story<strong>

Daisuke Niwa sighed and continued to stare out of the window as his friend, Takeshi Saehara, who was currently sitting on his desk, embarked on a heated debate with Keiji Saga about Dark's sudden lack of activity. Daisuke knew that soon the whole class would join in, as was the custom whenever someone mentioned Dark. Satoshi would probably bury his nose into a book, and the twins had already disappeared somewhere. Daisuke would normally run off as well, but he was too near the centre of the conversation to sneak away quietly. Right on time,his classmates began to chime in, adding their own opinions to the total rubbish his friends were already producing.

"I bet Dark was scared off by how my Dad's men were closing in. He ran away!" Takeshi boasted, only to be contradicted by Keiji.

"Of course not! He was tamed by a beautiful woman who stole his heart. A perfect love story!" Keiji declared, just as convinced.

"What about that bright light above the Central Art Museum? That must have had something to do with it." Someone chimed in.

"He was teleporting away. It involved a lot of magic, so there was a lot of light." Takeshi's answer made sense, but...

"Why would Dark teleport when he could fly?"

"Um..."

"Exactly!" burst in Teiji, "It was a ritual for...eternal love! What else could it have been?"

"I heard that a spell backfired annd Dark was killed in the explosion."

"No! Dark can't be dead! He's too hot to die!" One of the girls cried.

"He isn't dead! He fell in love!" The girl only cried harder.

"No! He ran away to escape from the police." Takeshi interjected.

Both boys suddenly turned to the surprised red-head, "Daisuke! What happened to Dark?"

"What? I, um...Saehara-san...Saga-san...um...I..." Daisuke spluttered as the whole class turned to him.

Now, despite his mother's best efforts, Daisuke was a rubbish liar, and he never came up with anything convincing. He was saved, however, by Riku Harada.

Riku burst into the classroom, and, upon spotting the red-head, called out to him. "Daisuke! You have to come see this!" Grateful for the excuse, he followed her, with most of the class trailing after them. It was only when Daisuke realised where they were heading did he begin to wonder what he was about to see.

The group emerged to see Riku's twin sister, Risa, talking to someone. A tall someone. Apurple-haired someone. Someone who had been the topic of a conversation five minutes prior. Someone Daisuke recognised.

The Someone, noticing their arrival, turned and let a familiar smile appear on his face and was greeted by gasps from the small crowd.

"Hey Daisuke. Long time, no see."

"Dark?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Please tell me in a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, everyone seems to really like this, and as per my own deadlines, the fact that I am publishing a new chapter shows that I will continue this... eventually. It doesn't help that I know so little about how this will end myself, so it may take a while, but at least you have this, right? Anyway, this is unbeta'd, but if anyone will be kind enough to beta for me in this fandom, I'd love to hear from you.**

**Also, what pairings, if any, should there be in this story, or should I just see what happens as I write? Please give me some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After being dragged back to the classroom, Dark dropped down in Daisuke's seat and was instantly swamped with questions, much to Risa's annoyance.

"Are you really Dark?" One of the boys said, poking his face. Dark shot him a glare, ceasing his poking.

"What happened?" Takeshi, a tape recorder in his hand. It was pushed away unconsiously by a bored Daisuke, with the air of one who did the action so regularly it was now second nature to him.

"Where did you go?" Saga, boncing up and down on his chair. Riku pushed him back and shot him a glare to rival Satoshi.

"Will you go out with me?" A girl, the same one who had been crying previously. Risa placed herself firmly in the girl's way.

Dark was finding all this very amusing.

"Where's Krad?"

The Phantom Thief sobered up at the last one and straightened up. He turned to the young Hikari. The room grew quiet as the students noticed Dark's reaction to the normally quiet Satoshi's question. They were also surprised that 'The Ice Prince' had said anything in the first place and were curious as to who this Krad was.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything after the last battle. I came here because I knew you guys would be in school." A pause, "But if I'm here, then the seal must have broken, and..." Satoshi nodded stiffly. Whispers started up. Not a lot had been said, but much had been implied.

Before anyone could ask anything more though, the last bell rang outside the room. Now there was another problem. No-body knew where Dark was going to stay. Before Dark's numerous female fan club could say anything, Dark shot Daisuke a pleading look, surprising half the class. The red head just sighed, having seen it coming.

"Come on then, Dark. I'm sure Mum won't mind. Or Towa, come to think of it."

"Arigatou, Dai-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Daisuke huffed with the air of one who had had this argument before and wasn't expecting to win. Dark just smirked and ruffled his hair.

"But you're so cute! It suits you, Daaaai-chan." Daisuke glared at Dark, which only made the Thief grin wider. Everyone was watching this in confused amusement.

"Dark," Satoshi called, interrupting them. Dark turned to him, serious once more, "This won't be a one-off. Tell me if you sense anything, and I'll look into it."

Dark nodded once and Daisuke began to lead him out the door, past said numerous female fan club, and a pair of fuming Harada twins. Fuming for different reasons, of course.

* * *

><p>To say Emiko was surprised was an understatement. In shock was more like it. She had heard the front door slam and then, a few minutes later, an energetic Dark had burst into the room, a huge grin on his face and a slightly out-of-breath Daisuke right behind him.<p>

Everyone froze.

It was Towa who moved first. With a squeal, she jumped at Dark, tackling him in a hug. Emiko herself was next, hugging him also and commenting on his outfit. Daisuke collected himself and went to stand with the Niwa males, smiling fondly as Dark was welcomed back. Questions would come later, right now they were just happy he was here. Happy he was home.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Like? Hate? Get on and write more? Please tell me in a review!<strong>


End file.
